<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Fall of Rain by CarrotCesca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296975">Little Fall of Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotCesca/pseuds/CarrotCesca'>CarrotCesca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotCesca/pseuds/CarrotCesca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>写于2014年，一个脑洞，暂停更新</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Fall of Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一个只写了一半的坑</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warning：角色死亡（？），可能令人不适的场面，私货私货和私货。</p>
<p>再次WARNING: 可能有令人不适的场面！！！</p>
<p>再再次Warning：这真的是银高吗？？观看请慎重！！！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>死气沉沉的江户，略略下着小雨。</p>
<p>街道，游戏厅，牛郎店，吉原，抑或是歌舞伎町，全都没什么人迹，一片诡异的冷清。</p>
<p>而热闹全集中在了一处。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这里是出入歌舞伎町所必经的一座桥，桥下的河滩是江户城唯一的公开刑场。</p>
<p>桥上和堤坝上是黑压压的一片，人群如死尸一般僵硬而麻木的站立着，偶尔的交头接耳，嘀嘀咕咕，也只像静夜里窸窸窣窣的虫叫声般微弱而令人烦躁。</p>
<p>刑台前已经搭起了相当豪华的遮雨篷，三个金丝缝成的宽大软垫整齐地摆放在专程运来的木地板上。运送重犯的密闭卡车孤零零停靠在滩底。河滩上站着几十个荷枪实弹的武警，严严实实地将围观群众与刑场彻底隔绝起来。</p>
<p>见回组成员悉数到场，而一向负责维护江户治安的真选组，这次似乎是受了排挤，只能被分派在周边巡逻回护。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“七郎，今天这里是怎么啦，刑场这儿居然摆出这么大的阵仗，这还是我这么多年第一次见哩。”黑压压的人群中，一位提着空菜篮的大婶对身旁的儿子耳语道。</p>
<p>七郎小声回应道：“听说……是因为今天有几位大人物要来，所以江户警方全面出动，甚至连天人的警卫都调过来了啊！”</p>
<p>“大人物？将军这种级别的？真没想到这辈子还能见一回将军哪！”大婶兴奋得揪住自己的衣领，而后又突然恐慌地松开了手。“那刑车里关着的犯人……该是有多危险……”</p>
<p>“诶？老妈你不知道吗，最近电视天天都在播，街上也到处都贴满了告示——幕府这次宣传得不遗余力呢，听说以往抓住攘夷志士都是私下处理掉，可这次，他们钓上的，是条真正的大鱼！ ‘待遇’自然不一样，可怜那高杉晋……哎呦！”七郎被猛然推搡了下，头部“哐”地撞出了声。</p>
<p>他抬头一看，一辆纯黑色的劳斯莱斯缓缓驶近，武警们举枪叫嚷，威胁着围观的江户百姓退后，到处都挤来撞去，摩肩接踵。现场状况陡然变得更加混乱嘈杂。而那站在他旁边，刚刚被撞到的男子正骂骂咧咧地揉着自己的一头银卷毛，发现七郎的目光注视着他时，他停下说了句：“哦，小哥你头真硬。”而后又继续咒骂起来。</p>
<p>男人的左手藏在衣袖里，似乎攥着什么珍贵的物什。</p>
<p>“真是个怪人……”七郎将视线转开，不再理会。</p>
<p>这位叫坂田银时的银发男人目光呆滞，思绪不知飘去了哪里，但从衣袖里的异动看，他似乎将那宝物攥得更紧了些。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>雨下得更大了些，淅淅沥沥地，将河滩的泥沙冲起几汪小水洼。</p>
<p>真选组回护在劳斯莱斯周围，毕恭毕敬地为下车的三位大人物撑起伞，带着他们走上搭建好的观刑台。三人面色凝重地在铺好的软垫上各自入座。</p>
<p>银时定睛一看，这三人分明是警视厅厅长松平，将军德川茂茂和一位天道众的长老——戴着面具，看不清脸——松平大叔和德川将军身上都穿着极其正式的和服。</p>
<p>气氛突然沉寂了下来，大家的目光都集中在了那辆散发着死亡气息的囚车上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>似乎察觉到了气氛微妙的变化，长老突然站起来挥了挥手。</p>
<p>一队天道院的面具杀手突然现身，径直向囚车走去。</p>
<p>“诶，长老先生！时间还没到啊！”站在遮雨篷一角的近藤勳叫道。</p>
<p>“猩猩需要做的，不是对天无礼，而是顺遂天的意愿，否则上天发怒，没人会施舍香蕉给你，gorilla。”长老的语气疏离而冷漠。“像高杉晋助这等穷凶极恶的犯人，怎么能让他躲在车里享受荫庇，自然要带出来和他的地球同胞们一起淋雨。”</p>
<p>杀手们打开车门，将车中那人押到正对观刑台的河滩区域，并粗鲁地一把将他按得跪在地上。</p>
<p>那一瞬间，银时觉得自己的喉头被什么东西梗住了。他无比想要看清高杉脸上的表情，可无论怎样睁大眼睛，目之所及的，都只有消瘦的身形和若隐若现的一抹浅笑。</p>
<p>他到这样的时候，居然还在笑？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>高杉低着头，一言不发，竟然也没有丝毫的反抗——他的腿部血迹斑斑，上下位置也有些怪异，想来是在监狱里就做好的“准备工作”。</p>
<p>他本已骨折的膝盖发出清脆的“喀拉”声，大概是因为与地面相撞，被折磨多次的关节终于撑不住，碎裂开来。</p>
<p>碎片似乎骤然飞出，不偏不倚地砸在银时的心口，并狠狠剜了一剜。他右手握紧了洞爷湖，缓慢地抽出半截，犹豫着停住了一会儿，又照原样推了回去。</p>
<p>——这个人，难道不是毁坏江户和平的恐怖分子吗？为什么我在刚刚的一瞬间会想要救他？</p>
<p>但也只是那一瞬间的事情。</p>
<p>听着旁边的七郎不断地对母亲小声嘀咕从江户电视台看来的高杉晋助罪行批判全集，伴随着大妈不断的惊吓叫声，坂田银时很快便恢复正常表情，并同其他无精打采的市民一样，双眼无神地直视着远处那泥洼遍布的河滩刑场。</p>
<p>他藏在衣袖里的左手却没有放松，依旧无意识地攥着那件宝物。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>伴随着一阵“你的爸爸是XXXX~”的铃声响起，松平迅速向早已立在一旁的刽子手使了个眼色。这时，河滩的天道院杀手们，除了两个依旧押解着高杉外，其余皆尽数退去。</p>
<p>围观群众们不约而同地屏住了呼吸，只留下雨点敲击河沙与水面的清脆声音。</p>
<p>真正的好戏才刚刚开场。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“自开国以降，”将军德川茂茂拿出一卷长长的绢帛文书，正气凛然道：“我德川幕府上昭天意，下安万民，治下商居货廊，农安田舍，路不拾遗，夜不闭户，本当民生和睦，社会繁荣，一片和谐景象。然有贼人鬼兵一党，屡屡作恶，攻城略地，窃藩劫县，弑官惑民，罪无可赦！虽乱党有虫蠡之奸，狐鼠之猾，然其纵横霸道，实一时侥幸矣。孤闻鬼兵逆党募平民女子为兵，藩县不察，以致酿祸。此等蝼蚁，抗我江户武士精锐，实乃以螳螂之斧御劳斯莱斯之轴，不消片刻皆成齑粉矣！”</p>
<p>茂茂突然停顿了下，饱含热血的眼神看向围观群众，似乎期待他们此时能来一些配合，比如举个手喊一声banzai之类。令他失望的是，大部分群众都表情空洞，精气神全失，看起来像丧尸……茂茂摇了摇头，心想孤一向胸怀天下，心系万民，却换不来民众的体谅和理解，唉，也罢也罢。</p>
<p>终于，他的眼睛扫过一头银卷毛，此人的眼里没有平时那份死气，却像是若有所思——茂茂很欣慰，啊，终于有理解我的人了，银时卿果真乃我挚友是也。</p>
<p>坂田银时在思考。虽然他感觉自己的耳朵一直在吃蛋黄酱拌苍蝇，但茂茂说对了，他确实在思考。</p>
<p>因为他从那份文书里嗅到了一丝无法理解的信息——高杉为什么会来江户？</p>
<p>他隐约中记得鬼兵队此时在攻打某座离江户很远的城，高杉作为首脑自然是在那里运筹帷幄；他隐约中又记得此时幕府势力已今非昔比，除了江户城还在牢牢掌控之下，其余各藩县似乎都有自立的趋势，高杉若是在江户之外，被抓的可能性极小……可他却记不起这些印象来自何处。</p>
<p>突然，银时的大脑里闪过一个念头，但旋即被他掐灭。</p>
<p>——哪怕是神乐哪天不吃醋昆布改吃宇治银时盖饭，这都是不可能的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>德川茂茂继续道：“高杉晋助，乃鬼兵贼党之魁渠，其人远亲朋，藐尊长，杀命官，辱朝廷，忠孝节义皆无，天理人伦尽失，又身犯叛逆大恶。孤本以宽仁为量，欲许其切腹以全武士之名，不想此贼冥顽不化，身陷桎梏仍不思悔改，孤思之再三，决意以枭首处之，世所欲效此贼者，当以为诫！此回匪首得擒，一乃天道院诸兄作协，二乃幕府武士骁勇善战，三因天理皆顺有道之人，贼众无道，吾等奉天命诛之，自然顺畅无堵。此番贼头既失，贼党必群鼠无首，四分五裂，实天佑我国也！”</p>
<p>这份判决书惹得围观群众又一次交头接耳，可里头那位突出的银卷毛似乎对判决书的内容并不感兴趣。他似乎并不为将军那难得的义正辞严所动，而只是盯着高杉晋助，又一次试图看清他的表情。银时看到他的嘴越咧越开，越咧越开，在茂茂念出“天理皆顺有道之人”时，高杉终于忍不住冷笑出声。</p>
<p>是那种尖锐的笑声，银时一辈子也忘不了的，尖锐的笑声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一颗子弹擦在高杉的耳边飞过。</p>
<p>“什么事这么好笑啊，高杉先生。”松平叼着烟，右手举着还在冒烟的枪，懒懒散散道。“说出来让我们也听听啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>